Fargate SG1
by k9mark4
Summary: A Farscape Stargate SG1 crossover


**Fargate SG-1**

**Author: k9mark4**

**Rating: T**

**AN at end of fic**

_SG-1 get shot through a worm hole (the Star Gate)_

Spoilers

Farscape: Die Me Dichotomy

Stargate SG-1: Movie, Tok'ra (1 and 2)

John was still blaming himself for Aeryn's death. When Zhaan, Chiana and D'argo went to explore a market an another planet and maybe buy and trade some stuff, Chiana could not talk the Human into going with them to take his mind off things. He even ignored D'argo's threats of what he would do to John if he did not come. When Zhaan found out, she told D'argo off and then they left. Two and a half arns (hours) later the DRDs and Pilot tried to comfort John Crichton, and he didn't even notice because then four people where suddenly out side his quarters. One of them spoke. "OK, I am going to try to talk to the guy. I've been told by the blue creature he's really miserable, and it wanted my to speak him but didn't tell my why. Carter! Daniel! You come with me! Teal'C! You stand outside the room. Lets move!" They walked in. Then John turned around and looked at them. They were two males and one female. One male had brown eyes and grey hair that was mostly covered by his cap. The other guy had longish brown hair and wore glasses. The woman had blond hair and blue eyes. They all had weapons. They looked like military. He turned away and the tears formed again.

Jack was surprised. He had been like this when his son, Charlie died. He had blamed himself for ages and would not speak to anyone. He spoke. "Hello. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is Major Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson. Our friend Teal'C is outside the room. What's your name?" John answered. "My name is John Crichton."

"John Crichton? From IASA? How did you get out here? Where is here? Who are the aliens?" Sam asked. Then John turned to face them and Sam saw he had been crying. He looked a wreck. Then he answered Sam's questions. "I got shot through a worm hole. This ship is Moya. We are in the Charted Territories. The aliens are my new family, I guess. There are less of us now. There was one other person, but she died." Then he stopped talking and turned away from them. Sam spoke to him. "It wasn't your fault though was it?" "Yes. It was." John said. Sam did not believe him. Then Jack suggested that they should leave, but Sam wanted to stay. John did not agree with that but Jack did.

Samantha eventually convinced John to tell her what happened. He told her in the end and she was shocked. "This Scorpias guy did all that just so he could create a worm hole?" She asked him. "Why didn't he just do research? And creating a clone of himself and putting it in someone's brain to do the work for him? And injuring innocent people?" "Don't forget killing innocent people." John said darkly. Sam continued. "You did not tell me who it was that Scorpias killed. Did you want to tell me now, later or never?" "Now, I guess." "OK, then. Who was she?" "Her name was Aeryn Sun. She was an Officer in the military. She was a Peace Keeper." "Oh. Do you have a picture, a photo, anything that could show me what she looked like?" Samantha asked. "I only have some of her hair. That's all. I also have memories of her, but you can't see those." "Actually, I might be able to. But we would have to go to a certain planet, go to a certain place on that planet and contact a certain person in that place on that planet." Sam said, trying to cheer him up. It worked a little, he gave a small smile. "When do we leave?" He asked her. "As soon as I can get to the Stargate that is on the planet." "Why don't we go now? We could take the Prowler." "What is a Prowler?" Sam asked. "A ship. Quite small. Quite fast. Good for avoiding Peacekeepers, because it's a Peacekeeper ship." "Who does it belong to?" "No-one, now. It was Aeryn's, but I don't think she will need it anymore." "Sounds good to me." Then they left. Sam met up with Jack first, to tell him that they were leaving for a little while. He insisted on going with them and there was not a lot of room in the small ship but it was a very short trip. The three of them walked over to the D.H.D. (Dial Home Device.) And Sam dialled an address. Jack watched her, he had no idea where they were going. Jack knew some Stargate addresses. He knew Abydos, Tollana, and the Tok'ra world. Jack watched the symbols that Major Carter selected and noticed that the symbols she chose were the same as the Tok'ra's. He hoped that they were not going to see the Tok'ra. He did not like them at all. Except Jacob, Sam's father. Jack liked him. Jacob had nearly died. He was dieing and SG-1 had travelled to the Tok'ra world for the first time. There was an old Tok'ra there. Host and symbiot were dieing. The symbiot needed a new host, or it would die. SG-1 could not leave unless one of them became the host. Sam had asked if her father could become host, and they agreed. The Tok'ra symbiot would heal him, and survive as well. Sam was allowed to go back to Earth to get Jacob and ask him. He agreed, but now lived on another planet. The 7th chevron encoded and locked. A blue, shiny thing appeared in the large ring. A ring that was a portal to other worlds, other galaxies. Jack stepped through first, then Sam. John hesitated, and then stepped in to the wormhole. He did not know that Zhaan was about to make an amazing discovery.

Zhaan was sitting on the floor, looking at Aeryn's body, and thinking. Remembering the good times they had had together. And the bad. Then Zhaan had a crazy idea. She walked over to Aeryn, and placing her hands on Aeryn's head, and her forehead on Aeryn's forehead, performed Unity. Then she found out something: Aeryn was still alive. But only just. Aeryn begged Zhaan to leave her alone, and Zhaan did. She commed D'Argo to come to her. She said that she needed his help. D'Argo came right away. "What did you want?" "I was wondering if you would help me carry Aeryn back to Moya." "What? But why?" "I discovered that she is still alive. If we got her back to Moya, perhaps I could bring her back completely." D'Argo nodded and lifted the Ex-Peace Keeper and carried her toward the transport pod.

They were greeted by Fraya/Anise who took them to Jacob. Mar'toof was there and he went over to Sam. She ignored him and went over to her father. "Hey, Sammie, Jack. What brings you here?" "I was wondering if we could borrow one of those memory thingies. Take it with us? Probably no more than a day." Sam asked. "What did you want it for? And who is this?" Jacob asked, looking at John. "Sorry, dad. This is John Crichton. He is a scientist and an astronaut. Can we borrow one of those memory things please?" "Yes. You can." "And could it have one of those screen things attached to it so other people could see the memories? That part's important." "Sure. Any thing for my Sammie!" "Dad!" "Sorry, Sam." Then Jacob Carter went to get what his daughter wanted. Then John, Sam and Jack returned with Jacob, Martouf and Fraya. Jack was not happy that Martouf and Fraya came. He would have been happier if it was just Jacob, Sam's father. The six of them were on the way to John's quarters, when they saw Zhaan. Zhaan saw John and ran toward him. "John! I have to speak with you! It's Aeryn!" "What about her?" He asked, curious. "John, she's still alive." "I thought you said she was dead." Sam said. "I did." Crichton answered. "Maybe the Doc could fix her up. She would like that. She could use that medical equipment that Urgo got Teal'C to play with." Jack suggested. "It's a defribulator." Sam told him, rolling her eyes. "It's possible. How about we go now? That is, if it's ok with you guys." Sam said to them all. "I would be grateful. And I'm sure Aeryn would be as well." Zhaan said to her. "Yeah, you can try to bring her back, but I'm going with you." John told Jack. "Fair enough. Anyone else?" Zhaan stepped forward and bowed her head. "I would like to accompany you to your planet." "Ok, campers! Lets move." "Zhaan looked puzzled at Jacks words, so Daniel said to her "Don't worry about him. He can get confusing some times." Zhaan bowed her head to him in thanks and they went back to the planet.

General George Hammond was worried. SG-1 had not returned. They were two hours late. He told him self that it was probably nothing to worry about. Daniel had probably found some artefacts or fossils. Then the siren sounded "Off world activation! Repeat! We have an off world activation!" That was hopefully SG-1. The General walked in to the Gate room. We have had a code sent through, Sir. It's SG-1" "Open the Iris!" Hammond ordered. "The Iris opened, revealing the blue worm hole that was underneath. A moment later, six figures stepped onto the ramp. Four of them were SG-1. The other two? Well one was blue and bald. The other looked Human. "Stand down!" He ordered the soldiers that had their guns on the new visitors. He walked over to them, and noticed that Teal'C was carrying something. He stepped closer and saw that it was a woman. The Colonel saw what he was looking at and was about to explain, when the General spoke. "Who are these people and why are they here?" Jack spoke to John and Zhaan. "Do you two want to introduce yourselves or will I do it?" "We will." Zhaan answered him. Then she turned to Hammond and bowed her head slightly and moved her hands over her head. "Greetings. I am Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan." "George was stunned. He looked at Jack. "What did it say?" Jack grinned. "She said 'Greetings. I am Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan'." "Oh. And who are you?" He asked The other. "I'm John Crichton. An astronaut/scientist. I got shot through a wormhole and got lost. And she," He motioned to the creature in Teal'C's arms. "She is Aeryn. We came here for help. It's Aeryn. Sam said that maybe you could help her." "What do you need?" Jack answered." We need Dr. Frasier. And I think that Zhaan might want to help." General Hammond called for Janet Frasier then told them to go and see her, SG-1 would show them the way. It only took two minutes.

Janet wondered why the General would need her help. There was a knock on her door. The guy named John was there with SG-1. Then the doctor saw an alien behind them. A blue alien. She guessed that she was Zhaan. "Come in." They entered the room and Janet saw that Teal'C was carrying someone. That must be Aeryn, she thought. Teal'C stepped forward and placed Aeryn onto one of the beds. Sam spoke to her friend. "We were wondering if you would use the defribulator on Aeryn. Zhaan stepped forward. "We would be very grateful if you helped her." Janet decided to do what they asked. She set up the defribulator and connected it to the woman on the bed. At first nothing happened, but then her eyes opened.

Aeryn wondered where she was. She reached for her pulse rifle. It was not there. She started to panic, then saw John and Zhaan, also five other people. She looked at John, he looked away from her. She was mad at him for killing her. She looked at the Sebaceans. They looked Sebacean, anyway. "Where am I?", she asked Zhaan.

_AN: This is as far as I got. Now I'm stuck. Any ideas? Thanks for reading_


End file.
